Alice Human Sacrifice
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A new person moves into Mercy, but it's all for the wrong reasons...
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: Voted Best' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Leaving Mercy

The TARDIS landed in Mercy as Fritz was already dropped off at his place. They had said their good-byes and that was the end of that story. Wayne and the gang got out of the machine and started to walk to their homes.

"Wayne, I'm glad you got your memory back…" Humphrey said, relieved.

"It's good to be back Humphrey."

"So what was that whole thing about?" Kate asked.

"It's my regeneration cycle. I regenerate when I'm dying or old. It'll happen again and again and again."

"Well it's good to have ya." They all walked home and tried to forget what happened at Freddy's.

Humphrey and Kate were with Wayne trying to get him to spill whatever he remembered from his previous life. Of course, he was happy to share, but one thing he forgot to keep secret was that little thing about when the dream lord came and Claudette confessed.

When they were talking, right now, Mercy formed into a great place. Everything was in place and homes were built. There was even a sewer system and restaurants that the wolves turned into humans could work at and eat.

Humphrey, Kate, and Claudette went to their house as they looked at their neighbor. Something was up. This person was packing and seemed to be leaving. Humphrey went up to them and asked them the question that will start their adventure.

"Are you leaving?" He asked. The person leaving was Mooch. He wore blue jeans, white sneaker, a hoodie, and was overweight with short hair.

"Well yeah… I can't take this place anymore. It's getting too weird for me."

"And you think it's not weird in that big world out there?" Kate asked.

"It's less weird out there. Besides, I got all this money from this person who wanted me to sell my house."

"New neighbor?" Claudette whispered.

"I think this person is Japanese." Mooch thought. Then the person came in. everyone looked at this person.

It was a woman who wore a brown coat, Japanese, long black hair, black pants, but that wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing was the doctor's mask that she wore.

"Well, good-bye Humphrey. We had fun together."

"I'm going to miss you bro." They hugged as he left with a box in his hands.

The woman looked at the house and she touched it. The three looked at her. They smiled. Kate then spoke up.

"So, what's your name?" She asked. The woman turned and looked at them.

"Kuchisake-onna. But call me Alice."

"Alright. Welcome to our town." They began to leave until she stopped them.

"Wait, what's your name?" Alice pointed to Humphrey.

"Humphrey, this is Kate and Claudette."

She looked at Humphrey and asked a strange question. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"God I would tell ya, but Kate is on me like ugly on poop. *Whispers terrified* I'm scared of her…"

They then left. Claudette was looking back at the woman as she squinted her eyes. Something was off. She didn't like it.

She knew one person who she knew who would be helpful in this situation. It might not be a great choice, but it's all she had to find out about this woman.


	3. Breaking All sorts of Walls

We see Brian working at a restaurant as a waiter. He actually got a job, how 'bout that? We also see Saul was there learning how to learn cursive. He had a pen in his hand and he started to write on his paper.

Saul then got an idea to write on the screen of the television that the viewer was watching on. Brian saw this and stopped him.

"Hey! What are you doing kid!? Don't write there!"

The screen then moved to a shot of Saul with what he wrote on the corner of the screen. He looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" He looked to the bottom left of the screen and saw his mistake. He tried to scribble it out, but that just made it worse.

The screen then changed to a shot of Brian and Saul with the huge scribble mess that Saul did on the corner of the screen. "Oh, no!" Saul said.

"Don't worry, I can fix it! Just get closer..." The camera zoomed to the outer part of the restaurant.

"No! Closer!" The camera changed to the shot of inside the restaurant with the two of them.

"Closer…." Brian said. The camera then showed a shot of Brian as the scribble mess was now close to him. "Better." He said.

He took out a bottle of Windex and sprayed the mess. He wiped it off with a cloth and the mess was gone. "There, all better."

"What about that one?" Saul asked as he pointed to a thing on the right hand corner of the screen that said Fanfiction.

"That, uh, doesn't come off." He hit it and it made a noise to signify he hit it. "I've tried. So what's up?"

Claudette then came in the restaurant and panted. She was out of breath. Saul then greeted her.

"Hey Claudette, how ya doing?" Claudette then caught her breath.

"I need your help. Where's Wayne?" She asked.

"Wayne's not here anymore. He went with Tony to get something from a different planet. What do you need?"

"There's this woman…. She's creepy as all fuck… she wears a surgical mask…"

"Whoa calm down… let me see this woman. Maybe it's just your imagination."

"Hey! Maybe I can come?" Brian said. "It is my break…"

"Sure… just to show you all that this person is hitting on my dad…"

"H-hitting on your dad?" Brian asked as he and Saul looked at each other. "How?"

"She asked him if she was pretty…"

Saul and Brian looked at each other again. "O…. K…."

"You don't believe me? Well just come with me and see for yourself."

They then went. But it would've been a ride they wouldn't forget.


	4. A Teenager Thing

Claudette, Saul, and Brian were hiding behind a bush as they saw the woman named Alice next to the window using a mirror. Claudette used binoculars to see even closer into the home.

She gave two to the others to see into the home. Claudette began to speak.

"Alright. We can see that this woman is doing something sinister. Saul, I'mma gonna let you do the butt of the work and go over to her house and ask for a cup of sugar."

"Why me?" Saul whined.

"Because… because..." Claudette thought for a second. What was an incentive for a boy like Saul?

"Because if you do this, I'll… um… I don't know…. Let you grab my breast for 10 seconds."

Saul perked up as Brian laughed. "You're not actually gonna let him do that are you?" Brian asked.

"Whatever it takes Brian. And just a little preview of what your reward is…" Claudette lifted up her shirt to expose herself to Saul. Saul's jaw dropped as he saw this.

His tongue hung from his mouth like a dog. He started to salivate. Claudette put her shirt back on. Saul shook his head in surprise.

"Alright! Aye, aye, ma'am! Whatever you say!" Saul saluted her as she smiled at her sex crazed lackey.

"Good, go!" Claudette ordered. Saul was about to jump out, but sat back down.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Saul whimpered.

"It's a boy thing…" Brian laughed as he knew what happened.

"I think someone got too excited…" He taunted.

"Shut up, I'm a teenager! This is normal!" Saul defended himself as he covered up what he had.

"Well, how long before it's gone?" Claudette asked.

"Well, if I don't think about what I saw for a minute or so, then it'll be normal…"

They waited the minute and Saul then jumped out the bush and went to the door. He started to knock on it. Alice came out of the house. She looked at him.

"Yes, can I help you?" She said as her accent was thick.

"Yes, hello. I'm Saul, one of the people who lives here. I was wondering if I could borrow some sugar?"

"Well…. Ok..." She let him in. Saul gave a thumbs up to the people in the bush as he went inside.

Claudette and Brian sat on the floor of the sidewalk behind the bush. They sighed. Brian then broke the silence.

"What if he doesn't come back?" He asked.

"Then he would've died a happy man." Claudette answered. Brian gave her a look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the last thing he'll see is her killing him. But the last thing he'll remember is me flashing him with my breast, so, you know, happy memories."


	5. Quick The Show's Been Canceled!

Saul looked around the house. It was normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Saul even saw some pictures of Alice when she was young.

The two went into the kitchen where Alice took a Ziploc bag and filled it with sugar. Saul then looked at her. She still had that mask on. Wonder what she's hiding under there.

When she finished, she gave it to him and they started to walk out. Saul was thinking to himself. _"This woman is nice. Free sugar and I get to touch my crush's breasts. How can this get any better?!"_

Saul was behind Alice and when they came to the door, she stopped and closed it. Saul didn't notice. She turned and bent down to speak to him.

"Saul-chan…. Do you think I'm pretty?" Saul stopped for a moment and thought. She was kinda pretty to him.

"Why yes, you are… why?" Saul asked as Alice laughed.

Saul was confused on why she was laughing. Alice then took off her mask and my God, was it disturbing. She had a Glasgow smile on her face and it wasn't painted like the Joker from Batman.

It was a gash across her face. From the left ear to the corner of the mouth to the right corner of her mouth to her right ear, she had a gash a big as a saucer. Saul's eyes widened as he saw this.

He started to scream and this was heard outside. Claudette and Brian ran to the house and started to bang on it. They kept screaming to Saul for him to get out. Alice then took something from inside her coat.

Saul could only watch as she pulled it out. It was head-clippers that she carried. She then spoke again.

"Am I pretty now?" She spoke so eerily. Saul thought for a moment.

"Define pretty…" Alice stood there in confusion as she scratched her head. She didn't know how to reply to that. Then there was a noise coming from outside.

Saul looked behind her and saw that someone was chipping away at the door with an axe. It was Brian and Claudette! The door fell apart and Brian shouted.

"Quick! The show's been canceled! Saul get out!"

Saul ran past the woman and she then noticed she started to chase after them with her hedge-clippers. They ran to the next house which was Humphrey and Kate's.

They opened the door and closed it behind them. They took even more precaution and locked the door and propped a chair and many other things to the door.

Humphrey and Kate were upstairs about to take a bath together when they heard all the noise coming from downstairs. They both started to came down and saw what they were doing.

Of course, they forgot to close the water for the tub so it started to overfill and drip on the floor. When they got downstairs, they saw them panting and backing away from the door.

"What the H are you doing?" Humphrey asked.

"That woman is after us! The one with the mask! She… she…she…" Saul stuttered as he tried to figure out what happened.

"Now calm down… tell us what happened." Kate reassured them.

Right then, the woman dug her hedge-clippers into the door and broke it off its hinges. Everyone backed away from it and screamed. Alice then walked ever so slowly to them. She wanted to take her time with this kill.

Everyone whimpered and cowered in the corner as she came to them. She stopped and raised her clippers. She was about to strike. But then everyone heard a noise coming from upstairs.

Alice looked up and saw a huge black spot on the ceiling. She looked at it perplexed. Then Humphrey remembered.

"Hey Kate, did we ever shut off that water?" He asked.

Then it happened.


	6. Only Time Will Tell

The ceiling gave and the bathtub fell onto the woman and crushed her with its weight. Of course this killed her and all that was seen was her feet and her hedge-clippers flew out of her hand and dug itself into the floor right next to Saul.

Everyone was getting a bit wet but that was fine. They panted as they just survived that attack. They all got up and they sighed.

"Well, that went well…" Humphrey said smiling. "That's some M. Night Shyamalan shit that you won't get anywhere else."

Everyone agreed. They began to shut of the bath tub and they moved it off the corpse. It was a god thing the people who built this town also built a graveyard nearby.

They carried the body to a hole in the graveyard and they dropped her in it. They took the shovels and started to bury the body. The two teen just stood there as Humphrey, Kate, and Brian did that.

Then finally, they covered the hole. They stood there for a bit as they didn't know what to say. I mean, she did try to murder them. But nonetheless, they had to say something.

"You're dead, that's good, amen." Brian retorted as everyone made a peace sign.

"Amen." The rest said as they walked away. Humphrey and Kate knew they shouldn't trust new neighbors with surgical masks.

"I think we're lucky today." Humphrey said. "I mean, since I'm not immortal anymore, things could've been really bad."

"Yeah." Kate said. "But I need to know something… how did these three know she was bad?"

Brian spoke for them. "Claudette told us…"

"And she kinda made us go to her house and investigate." Saul replied.

"And I might've flashed my breast at Saul to get him to do stuff for me." Claudette finished. Humphrey and Kate looked at each other.

They then looked at them.

"That's… all?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, I told him that he can… *Gulp* touch…. Them…"

"Well…" Humphrey started. "You two are very close to each other…" Humphrey started to smile.

Kate thought for a moment and she knew where Humphrey was going with this. "Yeah…" Kate added. "You two are awfully chummy. Maybe we will turn the other cheek when we see two teens…. *Giggles* 'Courting'."

Claudette and Saul thought about what she said and then it hit them. They gasped and looked at each other and blushed. "No, no, no… it's not like that!" Saul tried to defend.

"Yeah, we're not courting each other. We're friends! Just friends!" Claudette added as she twirled her hair in embarrassment.

"Oh, I don't know about that… we may know more about what's going on than you think…"

"What does that mean?" Saul asked perplexed. He knew he hadn't told anyone about his crush on Claudette.

But Claudette gulped. She was screwed! She remembered the time when Wayne was in the TARDIS and he defeated the dream lord. She remembered telling Wayne about it.

She also remembered that Wayne got his memory back and probably told them about everything accidentally. But that's just a theory. A theory that would haunt her.

Of course, they were probably teasing them. But when have they been the ones to tease? Who knows. Only time will tell.

 _ **Lqxmosixlzgc Tb Gsgs**_


End file.
